


Late Night Escapades

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Rossi bed together. Normal, right? Not when Morgan's still awake at four am and reading a dirty mag. Oh, the possibilities are endless! Rated M for a reason, and SLASH. I own nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay. This is a semi-request semi-birthday present for lastcrazyhorn. Sadly...I'm a few minutes late. That's okay...I hope, the goodness will make up for it. Okay...warnings, slash and M for a reason. Also I own nothing. CBS owns it. D:

The sound of pages being quietly flipped was the only sound to be heard in the hotel room. Derek Morgan was still up, a fact he couldn't understand. He should have gone to sleep hours ago, seeing how he had to be back at the station in…now it was _four hours_. Instead, he was flipping through a magazine. A pornography magazine no less.

Rossi, who was bedding with Morgan, was asleep. Or so Morgan thought. In reality, he was lying on his side, watching Morgan shift every few minutes. He found it slightly amusing. Whatever Morgan was reading was affecting him more than he noticed. "Having issues?"

Morgan jumped at the sound of Rossi's deep voice, having just flipped to an image of a man stroking himself that looked eerily similar to Rossi. "No, what makes you think that?" He tried to stay still as he spoke, but failed.

"You've been shifting every few minutes." Rossi attempted to peek at Morgan was reading, trying to figure out what could be causing the man such issues.

Morgan pulled the magazine to his chest, his face coloring slightly. He was glad he'd taped a fake cover to it, so he could subtly read it without getting stared at. Reading a male porn magazine was not something the team would expect of him.

Rossi raised an eyebrow, the pieces clicking into place. "I assume that's not a science magazine," he murmured. He looked slightly amused, but mainly curious.

Morgan shook his head, and then leaned forward, slowly. He pressed himself to Rossi, kissing him hard. He shifted, the magazine falling out of his hands and on to the bed, face up. He moved his hands, newly empty, up and down Rossi's sides.

Rossi kissed back just as forcefully. He let out a low groan at the feeling of Morgan's hands. He pulled back after a few moments, needing air. His head fell against the pillow. "Have you ever done anything with a man before?" He ran his fingers lightly over Morgan's abs. The very thought of of kissing Morgan was a dream come true, Rossi didn't dare to think of what else they could do..

"N…Not besides what Buford did to me," Morgan admitted softly. He sucked in a breath when Rossi's fingers slid over his stomach.

"Would you like to?" Rossi's voice was gentle, but a note deeper than normal. He ran his fingers over Morgan's stomach again. He lifted his eyes to meet Morgan's gaze.

Morgan didn't speak; instead he leaned forwards and kissed the older man, reveling in the taste of his mouth. It was almost like a mix of dark chocolate and something with a burn. Maybe bourbon or whiskey. He slid his tongue into Rossi's mouth, shifting slightly so he was more on top.

Rossi shifted, and pulled Morgan down more. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Morgan's, oddly not minding submitting. He moved his hands down to the hem of Morgan's shirt, and then underneath. His nails lightly scratched at the darker man's back.

Morgan still felt a bit out of sorts about all of this, and it was plain in his movements. He ran a hand through Rossi's hair, fighting his tongue for dominance. He pulled away after another moment, gasping for breath. He groaned softly, bearing down on Rossi's body.

Rossi opened his eyes, having closed them during the kiss. He rose up to meet Morgan's body, grinding against him. His breathing was heavy and erratic. He pulled up Morgan's shirt, removing it. He kissed Morgan's neck and shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure what to do," Morgan admitted, seeming uncomfortable with the admission.

"What do you want?" Rossi's voice was still gentle, as were his eyes. He tilted Morgan's chin to look at him. He stroked Morgan's chin with his thumb.

"I'd like to go farther, but like I said, I'm not sure how." Morgan closed his eyes briefly, before looking at Rossi.

"Just do what feels right. There's no right or wrong way to go about this." Rossi paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to make Morgan stop second-guessing himself. Suddenly it hit him. Morgan liked a challenge. "Dominate me." The challenge was clear as he held Morgan's eyes.

Morgan's lips curled into a slight smirk. "Do I sense a challenge from the great David Rossi?" Before Rossi could respond, he kissed Rossi, hard, and settled himself over the older profiler. He slid his hands down Rossi's body, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. He pulled back long enough to slide Rossi's shirt off, before kissing and biting at his neck.

Rossi gasped sharply when Morgan's teeth grazed his neck. He shifted, his body beginning to react to the simulation. He moved his hands to Morgan's pants and fiddled with the button, not sure whether Morgan wanted that.

"Are you gonna take them off or not?" Morgan's voice came from next to Rossi's ear, a lick accompanying it. Morgan chuckled lowly at the shiver he received. He rolled his hips forwards, urging Rossi to undo his pants.

Rossi chuckled and popped the button of Morgan's pants and slid them down. He then ran his hands over Morgan's ass.

Morgan groaned softly, before reaching down and taking off Rossi's pants and underwear. He rubbed his still clothed length against Rossi's bare one, a groan escaping both of them. He kissed Rossi again, moving a hand to the back of his neck. His nervousness was slowly fading as the heat of the moment took over.

Rossi shifted and wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him down. He slid his hands back down and pulled Morgan's underwear off. He then stroked Morgan firmly a couple of times.

Morgan moaned, his hips jerking forwards. "Oh…fuck, Rossi…" His eyes closed briefly.

Rossi smirked. He gave Morgan a few more strokes before pulling away. He leaned up to whisper in Morgan's ear. "I have a bottle of lubricant in the zipper compartment of my go-bag."

Morgan stared down at Rossi, shocked. "You carry that shit around all the time?" He was amused at the thought.

Rossi's lips quirked into a grin. "You never know when it could be useful. Hell, enough of it could get someone unstuck, and it's better than butter." He kissed Morgan gently.

Morgan shook his head and got up. He riffled through the compartment and pulled out the lube. He then went back to the bed, his nervousness rearing its head again. He rolled it in his hands, settling back on the bed.

"Come on. Take me, Morgan, make me your slut." As Rossi spoke, he shifted, spreading his legs and bending them at the knees. His eyes were half lidded.

Morgan's length twitched. The sight of Rossi lying on the bed, naked and ready for him was almost more than he could take. He swallowed, hard. "How…how do I do this?"

"Well, you need to prepare me. …Or, you could watch me prepare myself," Rossi offered, lustfully.

Morgan swallowed again. "I'd rather watch you do it," he purred. His eyes were darker than normal. He took a deep breath and the smell of their mutual arousal hit him like a wave, making him harden further. He handed Rossi the bottle and sat back on his heels.

Rossi opened the bottle, the pop resonating, and drizzled some of the lube over his fingers, coating them. He slid a finger into himself slowly, and pumped it in and out. He made sure his entrance was nice and slick before adding a second finger and scissoring them. He curled them and let out a deep moan.

The sound of Rossi's moan sent chills down Morgan's spine. Watching that was so erotic, Morgan felt like he was close to losing it just _watching_. He let out a quiet, strangled moan at the sight. He took a deep breath to try to steady himself.

Rossi, while Morgan was trying to regain his composure, had added a third finger and was stretching himself. He slid them out slowly and waited for Morgan. "Let's go, Morgan. Fill me up and show me what that body can do."

Damn, Rossi was good at that! Morgan grabbed the lube and coated his length, making sure to cover every inch. He then leaned over Rossi again, lining up. He rested his hands on Rossi's hips and slid in slowly. He groaned when he was as far in as possible. "Damn, man, you're so fuckin' tight."

Rossi hissed as Morgan entered him, feeling a slight burn. It eased by the time Morgan was fully inside of him. He rolled his hip, panting. "I'm waiting," he taunted.

Morgan smirked. "You think you can handle it, sexy?" He pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in, setting a brutal pace. His hips moved rapidly; sweat beginning to trickle down the back of his neck. He leaned down and bit at Rossi's shoulders.

Rossi moaned, loudly, and rocked his hips in time with Morgan's thrusts. "Fuck, Morgan, so good." He dug his nails into Morgan's back, without noticing. He jerked and gasped when one of Morgan's thrusts hit his prostate. "R-right there!" he cried out.

Morgan bit Rossi's shoulder a bit harder, picking up his pace. "You like that? Want more of that?" He angled his thrusts to hit Rossi's prostate again, breathing heavily. He licked at the mark he made on Rossi's shoulder, gently.

Rossi moaned, even louder than before. One of his hands fell away from Morgan's back to begin stroking himself. His eyelids fluttered, but stayed closed.

Morgan pulled his hand away, smirking. "You wanted to see what I can do, let me show you, Sweet Thing," he purred. He took Rossi and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Oh, god, that voice! Rossi moaned, and bucked his hips. "S-so goddamn good. Don't stop," he panted. He wound his arms back around Morgan's neck, moans slipping from his mouth. His breathing was even more erratic.

"Oh, trust me, stopping isn't on the agenda," Morgan replied, a smirk in his voice. He twisted his wrist, drawing another moan from Rossi.

Rossi's breathing started to become more quick and his moaned rose in pitch. "G-god…so fuckin' close Morgan," he groaned.

Morgan thrusted harder. "Come for me Sweet Thing. Come hard," he murmured into Rossi's ear, placing a kiss below it.

Rossi's body shuddered and tightened, his climax hitting him hard. "Ohhh, fuuuuck," he gasped.

Morgan groaned as Rossi's already tight body became impossibly tight. Rossi's moan undid him, his own climax hitting him just as hard. He, however, wasn't articulate in his moan. Instead, a low, guttural growl left him as he climaxed. A moment later, his arms gave out and he fell on Rossi.

Rossi grunted at the sudden body landing on top of him. He took deep breaths as he came down, and then waited for Morgan to do the same. His body was still buzzing with pleasure.

Morgan rolled off Rossi after he came down enough to move. His lips twitched into a tired smirk. "Did I pass?" he drawled.

"Damn right you did. I've been around the block, as you can imagine, and never have I found anyone that damn good," Rossi crooned. He curled on his side, exhausted but sated.

Morgan chuckled. "Good. Night, Dave," he added, settling down with an arm around Rossi. He was out in second, not worried about what had happened would mean for them.

"Good night," Rossi rumbled, sleep already overtaking him. He knew he'd have a hard time letting go of Morgan now…

Whether it was the sex crazed part of his mind deciding that, or his heart…Well, he'd figure that out in the morning. Now, he was content to sleep in the afterglow…

* * *

A/N: Well...hm, I don't normally write dirty talk well, but this works. XD Well. Yay for fully developed plots. Also, this was the last slash romance on my crusade. Not sure what's going to be next, though. Well, I hope lastcrazyhorn likes this. And I hope someone else does too.


End file.
